The Next Generation
by Alec L. Jemini
Summary: It's been 20 years since Magneto was sealed away forever, but now he's back with the help of 2 new mutants. Can the X-Spawn save the world AND pass their finals?
1. Default Chapter

The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
Author's note: there are a few *ahem* new faces in this story, and I realize that I did not describe them much, other than personality, hair color, and eye color. This is because they pretty much look like their parents. Which reminds me, you may have to guess who the parents are......I'm sure you'll all want to kill me when you see who has children with who......heh heh heh --nervous laughter) But, just so you know, Kylie can go invisible and fade away, Zeke can make things explode and de- activate bombs, Carter can create and manipulate fire, Ellie can regenerate bosy parts (arms, legs, nose, etc;) and change her voice, and Lex can create living things out of dead things and shape-shift. Enjoy!  
  
~~~PROLOGUE~~~  
  
Kylie walked down the halls of Bayville High, all of it new to her yellow-tinted eyes. Her blueish-black hair was pulled back and brushed against her back with every step she took. She glanced down at her schedule, looking for her first destination.  
"Hmmm...." she said to the empty halls. "Now where is it?"  
"Lookin' for somethin' Sweetheart?" Kylie spun around, surprised at the boy who seemed to appear next to her.  
"Uhm, yeah," she began, staring at his eyes. They were black with red irises. "Could you tell me where room 376 is? I'm-"  
"New here?" he finished for her. It was more of a statement than a question. He grinned smugly, and that was the first time Kylie realized that he was playing with a deck of cards. Kylie nodded. "Well, you go on down there, take a left at that corner, and then it's the last door one the right."  
"Thanks, I'm Kylie," she replied, smiling sweetly. "Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Zeke," he took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet ya, Kylie."  
He led her to her class and said his Good-byes, grinning as he did. When Kylie walked into her class, she saw a large variety of students, one in particular, however, caught her eye; she was kind of tall, and had bright red hair, as well as deep green eyes. She had her nose pierced, her eye-brow pierced, her lip pierced, and five holes in each ear, which were all occupied by a small, silver hoop earring. She sat as though she had better things to do, and had her feet on the desk. The small cords suggested that she was listening to music, and her foot tapped to the beat.  
"Class," the teacher began, looking over at Kylie. " Class, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Kylie Wagner, and I want you all to show her how great Bayville High is." It was no use, though, as many students kept talking with each other, or writing notes, or even throwing a spitball here and there. The teacher grew impatient and started again, more power in her small voice.  
"Class, this is Kylie Wagner-"  
"We heard you the first time!" a boy with brown and, amazingly, some white hair said.  
"Alright then, either you all be quiet and pay attention, or I assign more homework!" the class was still and it seemed as though no one dared to breathe. "Miss Wagner, why don't you tell us about yourself. Where did you move from?"  
Kylie stood, facing the class, hoping to keep this as short as possible. "My family and I just moved here from Germany, but I grew up here in Bayville. We went to live in Berlin for a few years and, I guess, we just came back." Kylie said, shrugging. She didn't dare tell them that her dad was a fuzzy blue elf with a tail. He had wanted to go to Germany, and Kylie's mother, Wanda, agreed. So, there they were, right about to get settled in permanently, when her dad decided to go back to Bayville.  
"Does anyone have any questions for Miss Wagner?" The teacher asked in a pleasant voice.  
"Yeah, I got one," the boy with brown and white hair said. "Why would you want to live here of all places? I mean, look around. Bayville sucks a- "  
"Carter! You will not use that language here, mister!" the teacher cried, saving the boy, Carter, from making a fool of himself. Or just getting a detention. "You'll see me after school, young man! And I don't want any excuses, do you understand me?!" Carter nodded, not sullenly, but proudly, as though he accomplished a goal that he never thought he would accomplish. Kylie took a seat next to the blue-haired girl, and prepared for a day of Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~CHAPTER 1: THE NEXT GENERATION~~~  
  
Zeke snuck up behind Kylie, like he did on the day they met, and threw her over his shoulder. She cried out in surprise and faded away, so she was no more, then materialized next to him, sticking her tongue out.  
"I swear, Zeke," Ellie began, playing with her nose ring. "You do that every day, and every day she escapes just like that."  
"So I see," Zeke started, grinning. "But she ain't got the guts to hit me, so she fades in and out o' existance."  
Carter sighed exasperatedly. "Could you not use your powers in front of the whole school? I mean it, it could get us..." he paused, before gesturing with his hand that they could die from showing themselves.  
  
"Oh, no it wont." Kylie argued in defense. "You know they passed the Safety For Mutants and Humans Alike two years ago."  
  
Thats all I have, but I promise to have more soon!  
-Alec 


	2. The End Of Chapter 1

The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
Well, here it is! The second installment of The Next Generation! YAY!!! I really hope you like it, as I liked writing it so far. Let me tell you things start heating up now, so read carefully, or you might miss something!  
  
Random A/N: Have you ever noticed how people tend to back away or laugh nervously when you say "Mmmmm...tastes like children....."????? Don't ask....this is what 2 hours of sleep does to me.  
  
A/N: Please remember to send reviews, or you wont learn what happens next. As long as I have at least 3 reviews, all is good in the world. NO FLAMING!!! I don't flame any of you, so don't flame me or you will suffer greatly!!!!!! *starts giggling like a psycho* NEways, here ya go!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Carter sighed annoyedly. He knew she was right, of course, but he couldn't help but be annoyed with her. After all, it had been only a year ago when he was found out, and not in the best way, either; someone, who will remain nameless (A/N: *cough*Zeke*cough*), set the cafeteria on fire with a little help from his explosives, and Carter had freaked out. Earlier, he had thought about a really kick-a**ed dragon he wanted to draw, and as he stared at the firey inferno, he thought back to that dragon, and the flames took it's shape! While he had done that, Kylie had seen an odd boy with semi-longish blond hair and mixed skin, his blue eyes showing mischief. He saw Kylie watching him, and hurried off quickly, baggy clothing swishing as he did.  
"....Carter? You all there?" Zeke asked, waving a hand in front of the 17 year old. "That's it, you've lost it."  
"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Carter replied.  
"Well, obviously. You didn't think I didn't see that?" Zeke asked calmly.  
Kylie sat down, fading so that Zeke's next play-attack phased right through her. If Zeke didn't try so damned hard, it wouldn't have been amusing for the gang, with the exception of Carter, who was still zoning out.  
"They may have passed that law two years ago, but you know it will be at least another two years before anyone takes it seriously," Ellie began, her tone that of a serious parent. "People still fear us, and they'll exterminate us first chance they get. We can't afford to screw up. I asked my mom, and she said that when she was a kid, it was even harder. She said we have to-"  
"Wait," Carter said, finally coming back into their reality (A/N: funky way of saying he snapped out of his thoughts). "Your mom is a mutant? What powers does she have?"  
"Telechinesis/Psychokinesis/Telepathy, basically." Ellie answered, looking matter-of-factly at him. "My da's a mutant, too. He, er,"  
"Yes?" Zeke urged on. He really wanted to feel aware right now, as he was coming in and out of the conversation, as he kept watching the lunch- line. He forgot just how hungry a mutant could get, especially with a higher matabalism than humans.  
"Well, I haven't seen my Da for a long time. My parents divorced when I was but a wee lass of three." Ellie, who was now quite aware of the others' stares, answered again.  
"Yeah, but -what powers- does he have?" Kylie asked impatiently, fading through another play attack from Zeke.  
"Well," Ellie began, scratching her head. "From what I hear, he was called Banshee, and, as the name implies, he has a wicked battle-cry, or something like that. What about you guys?"  
"Ooh! I'll go first!" Zeke said, waving a hand in the air like a child. "My daddy was called Gambit, and he makes things explode. My momma was called Shadowcat, or some corny thing like that, and she does what Kylie does, without being able to go invisible. Carter, your turn."  
"Uhm, kay," Carter began, thinking quickly. "My mom was called Rogue, and she sucked the life-force out of people, so it's amazing I'm even here at all! My dad was called Pyro, as the name implies, he could manipulate fire. The only difference is that I can create it."  
"My turn?" Kylie asked, and was met with nods of agreement. "My mom was called the Scarlet Witch, and she did all sorts of things, so I can't name them all, and my dad was called Nightcrawler. He can teleport and go temporarily invisible."  
"Is that so?" a cold voice said from behind them. The gang turned to see Glenn Michaelson, the quarterback for the senior football team and class bully, staring evilly at them. He yanked Kylie up by her wrist. She cried out and tried yanking back, afraid to use her powers now.  
"Let go, Glenn!" she cried, tugging as hard as she could. It didn't work. He pulled her inches from her face.  
"Now, why should I do that?" he asked, twisting her wrist uncomfortably, making her cry out again.  
"Glenn, let her go!" Ellie cried, standing and looking at him with an extreme hate in her eyes. She wasn't alone; Zeke and Carter were standing, too, and looking just as pissed off. Zeke stepped forward.  
"Glenn, let her go, or as God as my witness, I'll shish-cabob ya." He pulled out his deck of cards, and Carter nodded in agreement.  
"What are you going to do, mutant? I don't think I was talking to you, was I?" Glenn asked, and his cronies, Josh Myron and Keagan Thompson, were standing as well, and grabbed Ellie, who cried out and struggled like there was no tomorrow, by the arms.  
"Let us go!" Kylie cried, feeling her wrist go numb with pain. She couldn't take it any longer, and faded through his grasp, and staying half- faded to keep safe from attacks.  
"Let her go, or -I'll- kick your sorry a-"Kylie was cut off by Glenn himself.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Glenn asked, mock fear on his face. "Beat me with your pom-poms?"  
Carter and Zeke's gaze flipped with amazing speed to Kylie, who stared daggers at Glenn. Though she was not a cheerleader, he was mocking her for being female. She disappeared, going comepletely invisible. Glenn paled, for he did not expect -this- to happen. He looked around, and Josh cried out as he was punched in the gut, releasing Ellie's left arm. That was all she needed, and she turned and punched Keagan in the jaw, forcing him to release her completely.  
"What, are you too coward to face me?" Glenn asked, having regained a controlled look. Kylie appeared directly in front of him, her yellow-tinted eyes unnerving.  
"Say that again, Glenn. I guarantee you you wont go home in one piece." Kylie said sternly, radiating danger. Glenn stared at her, surprised, then regained his calm, cool composure.  
"Until we meet again, Wagner." He said, eyes showing peril. He stared cruelly at her for a few more seconds, and walked off, Josh and Keagan following painfully behind.  
*********** ******************* ************  
  
Now, wasn't that amusing? Trust me, it gets much better. Thank you for your review, Witch-UK! When I read it, it gave me an idea, I don't know how, but it did. Anyways, here ya go, I may update later today too, but I'm not sure. 


	3. The New Crew prt 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Now for the next installment of the Next Generstion. I'm sorry that I havent added for a while, but I havent had access to my comp forever, and most of this was typed up in my comp class as it is.......shhhh...dont tell Mr. Deihl.......  
  
Carter and Zeke looked around the girl's bathroom in shock and amazement while Ellie walked down the row of stalls, following the sound of Kylie's sobbing.  
"Kylie? It's us. What happened?" Ellie asked in a calm, soothing voice. She was soon joined by the boys after they finished their inspection.  
"Kylie?" Zeke asked, knocking on the stall door, "Kylie, open up. C'mon, darlin', we just wanna talk-" he was cut off by Kylie, who rushed out of the stall and hugged him, sobbing into his brown leather trench-coat. She tried to tell them that she didn't know why it hurt, but she couldn't get the words in between the sobs, so she cried. Kylie felt her face heat up as the hot tears came. She almost wanted to go home, but, because of her inherited attitude (A/N: gee, wonder who that comes from...^^), she would stay just to spite Snyder.  
Zeke put a hand on the back of her head and held her close as she cried. He's so gentle, Kylie thought as she cried into him. She didn't know that Zeke was blushing just a bit, but Carter and Ellie did. Carter gave a goofy grin while Ellie smiled warmly. Kylie lifted her head and looked at the now drenched Zeke with gratitude in her yellow-tinted eyes. He grinned just as goofily as Carter in return. Kylie hugged him again before getting a Kleenex and began wiping her eyes as a group of four very angry cheerleaders stormed in, their eyes almost punishing on their own. "What are they doing here?" Jan Fogelson, a senior and Glenn's girlfriend, asked angrily, pointing at Zeke and Carter. "And what did you do to our boyfriends?!" Anna Pearson added. "They're all freaks!" Dana Nelson cried, her temple pulsating. "What the hell are you talking about?!" A new voice asked, and everyone looked for the speaker but saw no one. "Don't bother, you wont find me until I want to be seen." "What's going on?" Jan asked, not as angry but a little scared now. "It's a freak convention, stupid," Kylie replied, saying freak with much hate and disgust in her usually warm, calm voice. "Let's get outta here!" Anna cried running out the door. Dana and the other girl, one the four didn't recognize, followed without hesitation. "We're not done yet," Jan said, getting up in Kylie's face and taking a hold of the fabric in the collar of her shirt. Kylie looked surprised, and was too surprised by this that she forgot to fade through the distraught cheerleader. "I'm gonna make you pay," she raised a fist, but before she made it connect with Kylie's face, a hand grabbed her by the wrist with amazing force, and a black-haired girl stepped from the shadows. "Now, I want to be seen." she said, a glint in her sharp green eyes. Jan screamed a silent scream and ran, dropping Kylie as she did. She did not leave a threat when she made it to the door. "Who the 'ell are you?" Ellie asked the girl, who was grinning triumphantly. "I am Trayline Hobbs. Tray for short." the girl answered. Kylie noticed that her features seemed to have been carved from stone, though still soft and beautiful. "Who are you?" "I'm Kylie, this is Zeke, Ellie, and-Carter what are you doing?!" Kylie asked, looking at Carter, who was grinning stupidly at her and messing with the tampon dispenser. "Nothin'." he answered just as stupidly, walking up to them as Kylie shook her head in exasperation. "Carter, I'm gonna do ya a favor," Zeke began, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "For your birthday, I'm gonna commit you to MHI." **************************************************************************** ************************************  
Duh Duh Dun!!!!!!!! Will Carter go to MHI? Who is Trayline Hobbs? And will Alec ever add to this? The answers are who knows, you'll find out, and hopefully so. Stay tuned for the next installment in The Next Generation.........Review me please! No flames, I do not flame you, so do not flame me..... 


End file.
